


sunlit days

by gaytimetraveller



Series: aimless tatsujun fluff [5]
Category: Persona 2
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 14:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9389747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaytimetraveller/pseuds/gaytimetraveller
Summary: Jun takes Tatsuya out for a little trip into the forest, and Tatsuya has a lot of thoughts about it all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> have u ever just, had a lot of feelings about the woods bc i sure as hell have and i wish i could just go lie down on the ground in the woods for several hours but theres also a whole lot of snow and ive got a flu

There was something wonderfully peaceful about the woods. The way everything blew gently in the breeze, how quiet and peaceful and alive it all was. It seemed like something shallow, a simple happiness and an effortless tranquility, but there was always something more beyond the crunch of gravel of some old backroad under worn-out sneakers.

When Jun abruptly took a turn, into a small spot off of the backroad forest path, and then pulled aside the branches of a small tree to reveal a grown-over path and a rocky hill, Tatsuya knew there was so much more to this forest. The forest was old, older than him, older than anyone that lived to remember, and it kept secrets that no one would know, no one would live long enough to keep, secrets kept deep down under it all, paths and places once well-travelled now long forgotten. Tatsuya knew what Jun meant when he said he believed Eriko's faery stories, about people disappearing into the old forest, enthralled by song and dance somewhere deep in the silence of the trees.

Tatsuya had always liked the woods, it was a nice place to go, so full of quiet. He liked the woods, despite feeling out of his element in a way; there weren’t really things made of metal out in the woods, things he understood, that he could tinker with and fix. But, the stillness of the forest, the faint sound of birds and the smell of trees and earth and life, Tatsuya thought it was calming. It all soothed his worries, made the buzzing in his head quiet down to a low thrum. He would readily believe that forests held magic, somewhere deep in the trees and far in the ground, beneath the soft earth Tatsuya thought felt nice under his feet, somewhere in the hills Eriko had said belonged to things that were other, and how she'd always said not to disturb things of that sort. There’d always been a reason Tatsuya hesitated to stray from the forest path.

Jun started into the small path behind the tree, and motioned for Tatsuya to follow. He started to climb the side of the rocky hill, his picnic basket in one hand clinking against the rocks, and Tatsuya remembered how Jun had said it'd been a place Maya had taken him, some spot she'd found ages ago on some kind of childhood adventure.

At the top of the hill, contrary to Tatsuya's idea of more rocks, was a little field. It was a comfortable spot, one with rocks to sit on and moss you could lie back in, but with barely a tree, allowing for a full view of the big blue sky above them.

Jun crouched down, and Tatsuya went for the approach of just lying down on the ground. Tatsuya watched as Jun opened up the picnic basket and took out an empty plastic container, and started carefully picking blueberries off of a bush and putting them right into the container.

For a few minutes, everything was quiet. Jun hummed while he picked berries, then stood up and sighed, stretching his legs out. He stretched his arms up, and took a slow deep breath, and stayed still for a moment, letting the breeze blow past and the sun sink in. Slowly, he let his arms fall, and sat down on top of a rock instead of crouching. Jun looked over at Tatsuya, over lying on his stomach, looking like he was halfway to falling asleep, and then looked over to the other side, down the side of the hill and out to the expanse of trees and fields and everything else peaceful and green, and he smiled. This, _this_ was what it was like to be happy and peaceful and still, everything he’d ever wished he had the time and the patience to be.

Meanwhile, Tatsuya closed his eyes, arms under his head, listening to the vague whispers of the wind and Jun’s humming, and it was all delightfully _quiet_. All the thoughts that tended to float into Tatsuya’s head, stay there, and buzz on and on and on, simply sailed past. He thought it was nice, being able to be peaceful for once, not so busy, everything was always buzzing and chattering and it never seemed to stop, it was nice to find something that just let him slow down, calm down. It was wonderfully restful to be able to just concentrate on the moment.

Tatsuya sighed, the feeling of earth and moss and grass under his arms, a flat rock under one foot, the sun on his back. For once, he felt grounded and present, like he really could just live in that moment, undisturbed and okay. Tatsuya wondered why he’d ever stopped going to the woods, just to think (it was because of school, and so many other things, and everything else that always got in the way).

Jun stood up off the rock, satisfied with his bowl of blueberries. He closed the bowl and stuck it back in the picnic basket, only to pull out another. This time, instead of sitting back down on a rock and picking more blueberries, he knelt down, looking closely at a plant growing right along the ground. He picked a red berry off the plant, ate it, and hummed, delighted to find partridge berries so early in the season.

He sat down right on the ground, laid down the bowl between two rocks, and leaned down to start picking again. He carefully plucked berries off of the ground, fingers weaving between rocks and scratchy plant leaves. It was nice, repetitive; cathartic in a way, helped fend off all the thoughts he didn’t want to have and didn’t like to dwell on.

Several minutes later, Tatsuya was drowsing off. He sighed sleepily into the feeling of a warm hand on his back, gently rubbing right between his shoulder blades, and made a halfhearted attempt to roll over. “Hey, Tatsu…oh dear, did I wake you up?”

Tatsuya shook his head and mumbled a near incomprehensible “I wasn’t asleep yet.”

Jun took his hand off, and Tatsuya whined and rolled over. He blinked his eyes open, squinting at the bright sky above. Still half-asleep, he sat up, and Jun offered a hand to pull him up onto his feet. Once he was standing, Tatsuya yawned and then tripped over a rock, which had Jun giggling and throwing an arm around his waist to steady him. “Careful there hon,”

Tatsuya smiled and nodded. He put an arm around Jun’s shoulders, then kissed the top of his head, which had Jun lightly laughing again. Jun led the way, one arm still around his boyfriend’s waist, and one holding the picnic basket.

He led the two of them up out of the little berry field, away from the hill they’d climbed up, up a slight slope with even more rocks in the ground and increasingly bigger shrubs and bushes. Eventually, he took a turn in the vague path, and they were going down off a hill again. Jun hummed some sort of lilting song, swinging the picnic basket back and forth.

After a bit more walking, they were on more of a definite trail, the bushes and shrubs turned into proper trees, and a somewhat steep grassy field on one side of them. Jun slowly stopped, turned the two of them around to face the field, and ducked through a small line of trees to get into it, Tatsuya following behind.

He let his hand drop off of around Tatsuya’s waist, and Tatsuya’s arm fell off of Jun’s shoulders, and of course, their hands fell together, and Jun swung them back and forth. Once they got midway up the field, Jun stopped, as did Tatsuya.

Jun put down the picnic basket, sat down in the grass, then lied back. Tatsuya quickly followed, always ready to lie down somewhere comfortable. Tatsuya turned to look at Jun, who was smiling up at the sky, and Tatsuya thought with the bright light spilling across his face he looked somehow ethereal. Jun rolled over to look back, and grinned.

Suddenly, Jun sat up and grabbed the picnic basket. He flipped the top open and pulled out a big wide rimmed sunhat. “Here, don’t wanna get sunburned,” he flopped the sunhat down on Tatsuya’s head, and giggled.

He leaned down to kiss Tatsuya on the nose, still laughing, and in Tatsuya’s opinion it sounded like bells, or like some kind of wind chime. Out in a big field, under the warm sun and the big endlessly blue sky, laying on soft earth, surrounded by tall grass and somewhat distant trees, the breeze almost sounding like a faint song, Tatsuya would readily believe Jun had just walked out of one of those woodland myths Eriko loved to tell; about the faeries soft singing and hypnotic dances, and delicate, effortless ephemeral beauty.

Jun loftily sighed and curled up against Tatsuya’s chest. Tatsuya wrapped both arms around him, and rested his chin on the top of Jun’s head. He smiled, relaxed and peaceful, the low thrum of Jun’s breathing against him, matched to the low thrum in his head, the low thrum of the ground beneath them. It was all beating, slowly, steadily. All of that, matched with the warmth from the sun, from Jun against him, singing a song Tatsuya couldn’t quite make out, that he thought might be something in french, it all made him feel indescribably safe and relaxed; contented, _happy_.

Once his singing faded off, Jun moved to look up at Tatsuya. “I think, this is it,” he murmured. Tatsuya raised an eyebrow and tilted his head to one side, wordlessly asking, the goofy sunhat falling to one side. “A really nice spot for stargazing,”

“Yeah, it would,” Tatsuya nodded.

“The stars would be really beautiful out here, away from all the city lights, and the noise…” Jun closed his eyes and sighed. “We should come back later, it’d be beautiful,”

“Lots of things are beautiful out here,” Tatsuya stumbled over his words, but still couldn’t manage to stop himself from saying it.

Jun blushed, smiling a bit. “Like what?”

Of course, Tatsuya immediately flustered and hid his face in Jun’s hair. Jun laughed, still flushed, and he knew Tatsuya was smiling against the top of his head. When Tatsuya started doing a vague, rumbling impression of a motorcycle, Jun laughed even more, smiling big and brightly.

“Well, Tatsu, what’s beautiful?” Jun said, giggles still interrupting his words.

“Oh, um…th-the stars?”

At that, Jun only laughed louder. His laughter interrupted the silence of the field, and rang out across the hill and into the grass and trees and deeper, darker, more unknown parts of the forest. Softly, Tatsuya laughed too, and for not the last time he thought that this was where he belonged, where they belonged, and Jun only seemed all the more like some sort of faery that had just appeared out of the trees one day.

Tatsuya thought that if Jun really was a faery, there to lure him into the woods and away from the rest of the world, into another world of bright lights and tall trees and soft earth, or even somewhere under a hill, well, he wouldn’t dare think to refuse.

**Author's Note:**

> ackkk i feel like this is kind of inconsistent considering half of it was written at like 1am and the other half was written like at noon but enhhhhh


End file.
